


Two Worlds

by BloodyInspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyInspired/pseuds/BloodyInspired
Summary: Fenris attends Hawke's funeral.





	Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment in which I had to write an emotional story in under 150 words. That's why it's so short.

There seemed to be two worlds.  
The one before you,  
And the one after you.

Fenris knew this would happen someday. He knew that someday, Hawke would go where he couldn't follow her. He just hadn't thought it would be so permanent or devastating. The Lyrium-marked elf watched with empty eyes as the archers shot flaming arrows at the float with her lifeless body.  
Before Hawke left, she'd brought meaning to his world. She'd changed him from a resentful, sarcastic runaway slave into an optimistic and liberated man.  
Now, her departure caused another change in him. Confidence made place for anxiety, pride for shame. She'd changed him for the better, but now, he was back at his worst.

There seemed to be two worlds.  
But in the end,  
It never made a difference.


End file.
